


Tanárok közt veled lenni...

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Drabble, M/M, tanár au
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi





	Tanárok közt veled lenni...

Egy idegesítő jelenlét, melyet mostanra idegesítő módon megszokott, tűnt fel mögötte. A következő pillanatban meg is látta azt a kócos barna üstököt, amint leül vele szemben.

– Ushi-chan, mondd csak, mennyi idén a termés? – Kérdezte pofátlanul, immáron sokadik alkalommal az évek során.

– Még mindig nem értem ennek az értelmét. – Válaszolt, próbálva meggyőzni őt, de tudta, hogy hiábavaló.

– Mert ez fontos! Nincs az az Isten, hogy te legyőzhetsz engem ebben!

– Ez még mindig az a furcsa mechanika, amivel próbálsz megbírkózni a múlt kudarcaival?

– Kikérem magamnak! – Fújta fel az arcát Oikawa. – Mindegy, csak mondd már mennyit kaptál idén.

Ushijima fáradtan sóhajtott, majd beadta a derekát jobb ötlet híján.

– Vagy négy virágcsokor, három zacskó csokoládé, és pár szép válogatás szeszesitalból. Oh, és ne felejtsem el a dedikált képeket, meg egy szép kártyát, amit a kedvenc tanítványom csinált.

– Ah, nem rossz... De, én nyolc csokor virágot kaptam, hat zacskó csokoládét, rengeteg italt, és több telefonszámot, mint tavaly. Szóval...

– ... megint te nyertél. Gratulálok.

– Ne legyél már ilyen! A negyedik egymást követő évben lettem én a győztes, és te meg fel sem háborodsz? Talán elfogadtad végre a vereségedet?! Hah, micsoda kellemes meglepetés! –Kezdett el mániákusan nevetni. Wakatoshi csak rezignáltan nézte. Mindig ez volt, mióta egy iskolában tanítottak. De azóta sem értette, minek versenyezni azon, hogy ki kap több ajándékot év végén...


End file.
